PPG: Stranded
by RyanStagg1997
Summary: PPG and RRB are trapped on an island, can thhey coexist?
1. Chapter 1

AHHHHHH!" yelled Blossom trying to fight Brick Blossom swung and punched Brick strait in the mouth. "Ouch!...Butch is the gun powered up yet!" he yelled "Shut up you...Ouch!" yelled Butch getting kicked by Buttercup. "Buttercup destroy the gun!" yelled Blossom. Buttercup grabbed the gun from Butch and snapped it in half.

"Stupid machine" yelled Buttercup. At that moment a black liquid shot out from the machine and landed on the six kids. "Ewwwwwwwww! What is this stuff!" screamed Bubbles "It's Antidote X" said Brick. At that moment they all started to fall out of the sky. Antidote X takes away their powers. But the guns problems wernt over yet it made such a big explosion they traveled over a thousand miles and landed in a desserted island. Blossom lifted her head up and saw her sisters and there counterparts hit the ground. "Where are we?" asked Bubbles. "I dont know maybe we should ask The Jerk, The Hyper Idiot and The Wieney" said Blossom. "Ha! She called you a Wieney!" laughed Boomer(Brick hits Bommer) "I say we figure out where we are and find trasportation because we can't fly!" siad Blossom pulling a map and a compass and a speed barometer. "Calculateing the speed we were at and the mile distance from Townsville I predict we landed on this island called..." said Blossom searching on the map "Oh, right there on an island called "UNINHABITED" oh jeez." "Oh this is just perfect!" yelled Brick "I wasn't finished yet nimrod!" yelled Blossom "It says the British come here every 3 weeks to pick up a shipment of rum" "Okay we just need to survive until we are rescued" said Brick "Then be good little boys and go do something useful Bubbles and Butch go fish (because Bubbles can call the fish and Butch can kill them),Buttercup and Brick go find some firewood Boomer and I will make shelter" said Blossom "Hey who made you leader!" said Brick. "Brick shut your mouth and get the wood!" she yelledBrick and Buttercup walk away in the woods. "Brick shut your mouth and get the wood! Bah!" said Brick mocking Blossom, "Wow you really need to stop this love hate thing you do with Blossom" said Buttercup searching for a weak spot on the tree. "What are you girls made from stupid juice?" asked Brick "We are made of sugar and spice and everything nice" said Buttercup "So bite me and besides I read her diary she says "stuff" on those days we fought" Then Buttercup nailed the tree as hard as she could and it timbered. Brick started thinking "I wonder if her diary is in that backpack she has with her?" "Hey Buttercup Can you- oh my god!" yelled Brick A gigantic snake was wrapped around her. "No way I'm lettin' a dumb animal kill you!" he yelled grabbing the snake and ripping it in two. Then they both ran out of the jungle and back to the camp. That night they are all sitting around the campfire telling stories."Okay I got a story once my brothers and I were in this neighborhood and there was this Mexican guy and he kept charging alot for mowing lawns so everyone is calling me telling me to beat him up and I said "You guys are frickin' assholes, kickin' a Mexicans ass won't solve the problem, you can throw him out of the city but he's a Mexican, he'll cross the border again, and again, and again" said Brick. They all start laughing even Blossom cracked a smile. "Excuse me I'll be back" said Blossom getting up and to walk along the shore "Here let me join you" siad Brick getting up. The two red heads starting walking slowly along the shore. "So Buttercup...Shes a cool gal" said Brick "What did she tell you?" asked Blossom. "She told me you like me." said Brick giving a big smile. " I'm gonna kill her" said Blossom "Well do you?" said Brick "Maybe" said Blossom with a sexy smile "Pucker your lips and lean towards to find out" Brick did so and right when she was about to kiss him a foghorn is heard "God Damn it!" said Brick The British boat was there to pick up the shipment of rum. Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup and Butch ran out to the shore screaming there heads up off in joy. "Well that's a shame" said Blossom "But let's keep this a secret when we get back to townsville" Then Blossom kissed him and they ran to the boat THE END


	2. Chapter 1: Special Edition!

**AFTER READING ALL THE COMPLAINTS ABOUT THE ORIGINAL STORY, I DECIDED TO REWRITE IT AND FIX ALL THE MISTAKES AND THE ELEMENTS TO THE STORY THAT RECEIVED THE MOST CRITICISM AND BACKLASH: SO PLEASE ENJOY THE SPECIAL EDITION OF THE ORIGINAL STORY!**

AHHHHHH!" yelled Blossom trying to fight Brick.

Blossom swung and punched Brick strait in the mouth.

"Ouch!...Butch is the gun powered up yet!" he yelled.

"Shut up you...Ouch!" yelled Butch getting kicked by Buttercup.

"Buttercup destroy the gun!" yelled Blossom.

Buttercup grabbed the gun from Butch and snapped it in half.

"Stupid machine" yelled Buttercup.

At that moment a black liquid shot out from the machine and landed on the six kids.

"Ewwwwwwwww! What is this stuff!" screamed Bubbles.

"It's Antidote X" said Brick.

At that moment they all started to fall out of the sky. Antidote X takes away their powers. But the guns problem wasn't over yet it made such a big explosion they traveled over a thousand miles and landed in a deserted island.

Blossom lifted her head up and saw her sisters and there counterparts hit the ground.

"Where are we?" asked Bubbles.

"I don't know maybe we should ask The Jerk, The Hyper Idiot and a complete moron" said Blossom.

"Ha! She called you a moron!" laughed Boomer.

Brick raised his hand and thumped Boomer on the back of his head.

"I say we figure out where we are and find transportation because we can't fly!" said Blossom pulling a map and a compass and a speed barometer.

"Why do you keep that in you pockets all the time?" Brick asked.

"Shut up" Blossom said. "Calculating the speed we were at and the mile distance from Townsville I predict we landed on this island called..."

Blossom searched on the map

"Oh, right there on an island called "UNINHABITED", Oh, crap" Blossom groaned.

"Oh this is just perfect!" yelled Brick

"I wasn't finished yet nimrod!" yelled Blossom "It says the British come here every 3 weeks to pick up a shipment of alcohol"

Butch and Boomer gave each other a high five and yelled: "Woo! Booze!"

"Okay, we just need to survive until we are rescued" said Brick.

"Then be good little boys and go do something useful Bubbles and Butch go fish! Buttercup and Brick go find some firewood! Boomer and I will make shelter" said Blossom.

"Hey who made you leader!" said Brick.

"Brick shut your mouth and get the wood!" she yelled.

Brick and Buttercup walk away in the woods.

"Brick shut your mouth and get the wood! Bah!" said Brick mocking Blossom.

"Wow you really need to stop this love hate thing you do with Blossom" said Buttercup searching for a weak spot on the tree.

"What are you girls made from stupid juice?" asked Brick.

"We are made of sugar and spice and everything nice" said Buttercup "So bite me and besides I read her diary she says "stuff" on those days we fought"

Then Buttercup nailed the tree as hard as she could and it timbered. Brick started thinking.

"I wonder if her diary is in that backpack she has with her?"

"Hey, Buttercup Can you- oh my god!" yelled Brick.

A gigantic snake was wrapped around her.

"No way I'm lettin' a dumb animal kill you!" he yelled grabbing the snake and ripping it in two.

Then they both ran out of the jungle and back to the camp.

That night they are all sitting around the campfire telling stories.

"… so then I said 'don't look at me, he packed his own lunch'" Brick said finishing his story.

They all start laughing even Blossom cracked a smile.

"Hey, Brick, you should tell the one about the Mexican" Boomer said.

"I can't" Brick said. "This story is the Special Edition and the picky bastards on think that story is racist"

"What's Fanfiction. Net?" Boomer asked.

Brick thumped Boomer on the back of his head.

"Excuse me, I'll be back" said Blossom getting up and to walk along the shore.

"Here let me join you" said Brick getting up.

The two red heads starting walking slowly along the shore.

"So Buttercup...She's a cool gal" said Brick.

"What did she tell you?" asked Blossom.

"She told me you like me." said Brick giving a big smile.

"I'm gonna kill her" said Blossom.

"Well do you?" said Brick.

Blossom said. "I think your annoying, hateful, evil, annoying, jumpy, bossy, cruel, annoying, and-"

"I get it, you hate me"

"-and I think your kind of cute"

Brick smiled slyly.

"How cute?"

"Close your eyes and find out" Blossom said with a sexy smile

Brick did so and right when she was about to kiss him a foghorn is heard

"God Damn it!" said Brick.

The British boat was there to pick up the shipment of rum. Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup and Butch ran out to the shore screaming there heads up off in joy.

"Well that's a shame" said Blossom "But let's keep this a secret when we get back to Townsville"

Then Blossom kissed him and they ran to the boat.

THE END


End file.
